weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Centipede Robot
Centipede Robots is a series of antropomorphic autonomous (or semi-autonomous) segmented robots. They became quite a popular choice for industrial, commercial and military robots after the death of Magna Weegeepede, the original Centipede Robot. The reason for this name to be used is because they're segmented and because Magna Weegeepede was the original robot. Despite this, not every Centipede Robot has to be centipede-themed. Master Webshooter and Cardboard Ant are an example of this, being spider-themed and ant-themed, respectively. Main features For a robot to be considered a true Centipede Robot, it must have at least 2 of the following features: # '''Luminous colored eyes: '''The only possible exception is Magna Pepepede, as he is considered a Pseudo-Centipede Robot. The eye color can vary a lot, from yellow to blue and red. # '''Segmented Body: '''The body must be segmented. The number of segments isn't specified and can vary a lot. Master Webshooter doesn't have a segmented body, although he has segmented arms and luminous colored eyes. # '''Segmented Arms: '''The arms must be also segmented, divided in arm and forearm. Again, there are some exceptions, like Magna Pepepede and Magnabob Weegeepants. If the robot has less than 2 of the following features, he may be classified as a Pseudo-Centipede Robot (If he has segmented parts) or simply as a Non-Centipede Robot (If the only feature are luminous colored eyes). This anatomy is made specifically so the robot limbs and body are more flexible and, sometimes, more resistant. Circuitry Centipede robots have complex circuits and some have quantum processors, making their thinking much faster and efficient. Their CPU is usually located on their head and is usually called "Cyber-brain". The CPU uses very specific electronic waves to send commands, meaning their "software" differs a lot from common software. In fact, some argument that Centipede robots "use no software" and that their CPU works very similar to the organic brain. In fact, it takes very specific electronic waves to make them malfunction and those are usually short-lived. This has sparked several discussions about whether or not organics are just non-metallic robots and even some fights. The rest of their circuitry is a nervous system. Centipede robots can, technically "feel pain", however, this pain usually doesn't get on their way (there are some exceptions, though). The nervous system is connected to complex mechanisms which move their segments. The nervous system's signals come from their batteries. The batteries are usually located on their chest, but the location can vary from robot to robot. Some of them do have synthetic organs, but they're rarely important to the robot and function mostly to auxiliate them. A good example are synthetic digestive systems: They turn all organic matter to energy. Because their circuitry doesn't occupy too much space, they can easily install weapons/tools/synthetic organs with no problem. Armor Centipede Robots usually sacrifice their defense power to gain more speed. Some can even dodge bullets using a fancy magnet propulsion system or by implementing some graviton thrusters. Magna Weegeepede, however, is an exception and uses an advanced magnet propulsion system along with a clever aerodynamic design to move faster and be able to install "heavy" armor. There are many materials suitable to make Centipede robot armor. Steel, refined cobalt, cobalitium, adamantium and even bronze are employed. Centipede Robots in the universe Centipede Robots are used as work robots in many galaxies, such as Magna's Galaxy, the United 'Gees Galaxy and many, many more. The Centinids is a civilization made out solely of Centipede Robots. Since the death of Magna Weegeepede, Centipede Robots begun being mass produced and are now a common sight around the universe. They are most used in the military, as their antropomorphic features and flexible movement makes them adaptable soldiers. Category:Robots Category:Non-Recolors Category:Races Category:Centipede Robot Category:Pages with nonexistent links